Forever Together
by ShizuuSenjou
Summary: SnapexOc DracoxOc ¿Que pasa cuando la hija de Voldemort ingresa a Hogwarts? Allí conoce a Draco y a su mejor amiga pero sentirá una atracción especial por cierto profesor de Pociones. Soy mala para los resumenes, todo esto le pertenece a J. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**"La hija del que no debía ser nombrado."**

Una niña de once años caminaba por la plataforma 9 3/4. Su melena se movía por la suave brisa que acariciaba el lugar, y se apretujaba para pasar entre la multitud de magos que enviaban a sus hijos al Colegio Hogwarts y entre los alumnos futuros y "viejos" de la escuela.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos: el Expreso Hogwarts. Un viaje que cambiaría su vida o tal vez no pero al encontrarse con el gran futuro como maga que le proporcionaba la escuela no podía evitar sentir emoción. Mucha emoción. Ese momento no tenía precio, sinceramente era la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda su vida. ¿Que clase de persona se emociona por ir a la escuela? Ninguna. Pero Hogwarts no era cualquier escuela. Hogwarts es otro mundo.

Hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a las puertas del Expreso Hogwarts, había mucha gente alrededor (especialmente los padres que acompañaban a sus hijos)

De repente chocó contra alguien y callo junto con su bolso celeste, que hizo un gran ruido cuando tocó el suelo, debido a los libros y otras cosas que necesitaba para la escuela.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! - dijo la chica con la que había chocado, tenía el cabello negro y una bincha rosada. Se agacho rápidamente para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estas bien?

- No te preocupes, no fue nada. Con tanta gente alrededor es imposible que no ocurran estas cosas - contestó sonriéndole a la chica, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Segundos más tarde se encontraba dentro del Expreso Hogwarts buscando un asiento para poder viajar con comodidad. A medida que pasaba por los pasillos del tren veía multitudes de chicos haciendo bromas, corriendo por el tren, y soltando carcajadas en vez en cuando.. "inmaduros idiotas" pensó la niña, aunque acto seguido no pudo evitar un pensamiento que la persiguió casi todo el recorrido "quizás soy rara y demasiado perfeccionista con los demás..."

Paso al lado de un compartimiento lleno de chicas, quienes rieron al verla. La niña frunció aun más el seño y siguió su camino haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no entrar y pegarles a todas. Como odiaba que la gente hiciera eso.

Después de tanto buscar encontró un compartimiento vacío. Gracias a Dios pensó la niña y se sentó rápidamente antes que otro viniera y lo ocupara. Colocó el bolso en el suelo, se saco la campera que traía, se cruzó de brazos y miró el gran paisaje que se veía por la ventana: campos, montañas, lagos.. Hicieron que se olvidara de su mal humor y empezó a disfrutar el viaje.

Segundos más tarde escucho un ruido, como si alguien hubiera golpeado con una piedra la puerta de su compartimiento.

-¿Y ahora qué? - dijo la niña levantándose, cualquiera que hubiera sido lo iba a pagar caro.

Se levanto y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no había sido una piedra ni un objeto: era un cuerpo humano que parecía desmayado al lado de la puerta. La niña soltó un gritito y se agachó.

-¡¿Estas bien? ¿¡Oye estas bien! -exclamaba mientras movía el cuerpo, que al parecer era un muchacho.

-No te preocupes por él, déjalo -dijo una voz.

La niña se dió vuelta y vió a un niño alto de pelo negro. Era un muchacho guapo y al parecer tenía una insignia de prefecto.

-¡¿Pero que dices?

La niña se levanto para hacerle frente, el muchacho era mucho mas alto que ella aunque eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Te dije que lo dejes y ya, in intentas hacer algo haré que te castiguen

Ante esas palabras cualquier niño de su edad hubiera salido de esa situación pero ella no, era diferente. Sus ojos de color miel se tornaron peligrosos, sus puños se cerraron y su voz se hizo fuerte y clara.

-¿¡Eres un prefecto y te atreves a decir eso?

Evidentemente muchos se asomaron para ver que ocurría, entre la multitud pudo reconocer a la niña de cabello negro con la que había chocado antes en la plataforma.

- ¡Voy a hablar con los profesores! -exclamo la niña de melena, y se fué con paso seguro de ese lugar, aunque no tenía la mas remota idea de donde estaban los profesores, no podía demostrar en ningún momento que no tenia dominio de la situación.

-¡Espera! - la niña de cabello negro la siguió, eso resulto un gran alivio ya que no estaría sola. -Voy contigo, yo vi lo que pasó.

-Gracias... -susurró la niña de melena - por cierto ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Chloe - Respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa- Chloe, de primer año ¿y tu?

-Marie Ridd... Riddle.

Para su sorpresa, Chloe le sonrió.

-Mary, ¡es un lindo nombre!

-¿Tu crees? ¡Gracias aunque el tuyo es más lindo!

Para su sorpresa, Chloe le sonrió y se agarró de su brazo. Caminaron como dos amigas que se conocieron hace tiempo bajo la mirada de algunos alumnos.

-Por cierto... ¿Sabes a donde están los profesores? -pregunto Marie deteniendo un poco su paso.

-Creí que tu lo sabias… aunque mi padre decía que viajaban en el primer compartimiento

-Quizás estén ahí, aunque por lo que noto falta mucho para lleg..

-¡USTEDES DOS!

Se dieron vuelta automáticamente. Marie sintió miedo pero no podía demostrarlo, no podía ser intimidada por nadie..

Un muchacho pelirrojo con una insignia de prefecto se acercaba a ellas y una vez mas muchos se asomaron para ver que pasaba.

-No se puede ir caminando por el pasillo durante el viaje -dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño y mirándolas seriamente- Espero que vuelvan a sus lugares y no se muevan de allí, o les quitaré puntos cuando lleguemos a la escuela y avisaré a los profesores de esta conducta.

-Pero... nosotras solo queríamos ir al baño -dijo tímidamente Chloe.

-En ese caso deben saber que... -el prefecto se acercó mas a ellas haciendo que la distancia sea mínima- ¡AQUI NO HAY BAÑO!

Las dos quedaron aturdidas por el grito del idiota. Marie abrió la boca para replicar de la misma manera pero una mano se poso sobre sus labios haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran de la sorpresa.

-¡No hace falta hacer tanto escandalo! -exclamo una voz varonil detrás de ella, al parecer era un chico. El prefecto abrió la boca para replicar pero el muchacho lo interrumpió- Ya, ya si ese es el problema ya esta resuelto.

Tomó a Chloe del brazo y arrastró a Marie, aun con la mano sobre su boca, hacia un compartimiento.

-¿¡Pero que rayos fué eso? -exclamó Marie mirando de forma defensiva al muchacho- ¿¡Y si yo quiero ir al baño que hago? ¿Un hechizo para orinar o prefieren que haga por la ventana?

- En realidad eso er... -empezó a decir el muchacho pero Marie lo interrumpió

-¿¡Y porque demonios se cree tan importante para mandar así a la gente?

-Per...

-¡¿Y tu porque rayos me tapaste la boca? ¡Estaba a punto de matar a ese estúpido!

-¡Haciendo eso sol...!

-¡No aguanto mas a la gen..!

-CALLATE IDIOTA -grito el muchacho haciendo que María se quedara petrificada y Chloe aturdida.

- EN PRIMER LUGAR ESE IDIOTA DIJO ESO PARA QUE APOLLARAS TU TRASERO EN UN COMPARTIMIENTO, EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO PUEDES CRITICARLE A UN PREFECTO PORQUE PODRIAS SER EXPULSADA Y EN TERCERO SERA MEJOR QUE TE SIENTES Y CIERRES LA BOCA!

El muchacho se puso rojo de la ira, su cabello rubio platinado se había despeinado y respiraba agitadamente. Marie, en cambio, no sabia que responder, era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba sin habla.

-Etto... -empezó a decir Chloe- ¿Porque no nos sentamos... y... hablamos algo jeje?

-¡Esta bien! -exclamo Marie- Pero no vuelvas a gritarme idiota, o vas a dejarme sorda!

Los tres se sentaron dando la bienvenida a un incomodo silencio.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy -dijo el muchacho con la intención de romper el hielo.

-¿Quien te pregunto? -dijo irónicamente Marie

-¡Ya basta! -exclamo Chloe -Yo soy Chloe Leblank y también soy de primer año.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Drago tendiéndole la mano- ¿y esta loca chivata como se llama?

-No soy una loca chivata, rubio hueco!

-¿Enserio? No me digas...

-¡! Cállate ¡! Me llamo Marie Riddle y ¡no estoy loca! -exclamó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ver la cara de Malfoy.

-Riddle?

-Si, asquerosamente me llamo Riddle -agarro una revista que estaba al lado de ella y hizo que leía para evitar que vean su cara avergonzada.

-Es un lindo nombre! -exclamo Chloe. Draco la miró extrañado.

-Pero si tiene ese nombre significa que...

-Si, en efecto... lo soy - murmuro Marie


	2. Chapter 2

El Sombrero seleccionador

El viaje siguió tranquilamente. Ninguno tocó el tema del apellido Riddle, ya que eso parecia poner a Marie histérica.

- No estoy orgullosa de ese apellido, de todas maneras nunca tuve contacto con mis padres, a decir verdad me crió mi tia materna ya que mi madre murió en un accidente.

Chloe y Draco intercambiaron miradas. "Accidente" les sonaba a "asesinato".

-Pero no quiero que la gente me tenga miedo ni tener seguidores, al primero que me persiga para eso lo eliminaré.

-Es inevitable que no ocurra eso -dijo Draco- Si Harry Potter tiene fama por ser el "sobreviviente" tu también la tendrás

Marie soltó un bufido.

-Aún así me niego -dijo cruzandose de brazos. Esa niña si que tenia caracter.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraban en las puertas de Hogwarts, guiados por Hagrid. Al entrar al castillo la profesora Mcgonnagall los guió con un discurso para el sombrero seleccionador.

Los tres compañeros se miraron, Draco quería entrar en Slytherin pero Chloe y Marie no le daban importancia a esos detalles de las casas dejando todo en manos del Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Hannay Amay -Fué el primer nombre que dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall. Una niña de cabello rizado caminó nerviosamente hacia el sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudió y contentos recibieron a la chica.

Mc Gonnagall siguió con su lista de nombres hasta que le toco a Chloe...

-Leblank Chloe

Chloe se dirigió muy nerviosa Horas mas tarde fue el turno de Draco, quihasta el sombrero, Marie y Draco le dirigieron miradas de apollo.

El sombrero seleccionador se tardó mucho con ella, al tal punto de que Chloe cerró los ojos de la impaciensia.

-SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de Slytherin apludió, Draco tambien lo hizo y Marie le sonrio a la chica.

en quedó en Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Chloe, ambos le dirigian apoyo a Marie con miradas y sonrisas. Eso le causo un gran alivio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió apoyo.

-Riddle Marie

Al fin su turno habia llegado.. se aproximo lentamente rezando todo tipo de oraciones para no desmayarse de los nervios. Aunque claro nadie hubiera notado eso ya que Marie ocultaba todas sus emociones.

_mmmmmm nosé que haré contigo_ - le susurraba el sombrero seleccionador.- _Veo que tienes cualidades de todas las casas.. inteligencia, valentia, trabajo duro y ambición para las cosas..._

- Yo no soy ambiciosa -susurro Marie

_Claro que lo eres, das todo para alcanzar tus metas y objetivos.. aunque no se utilice con maldad eso es ambición._

Antes de que Marie pudiera replicar el sombrero exclamó: Slytherin!

Rapidamente se sento al lado de Chloe ignorando las miradas de algunos almnos que le dirigían por tener el apellido "Riddle"

Horas mas tarde los jefes de las casas pasaban por la mesa para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes. Severus Snape dió un breve saludo a cada uno, mostrando mas "generosidad" por Draco. Cuando pasó por al lado de Marie solo la miró e inclinó la cabeza como señal de saludo. La chica sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó un poco. "_Parece malo pero creo que me agrada"_

**Bueno esta fué una breve introducción de la historia, no puedo poner ya señales de amor mas revelantes ya que todos tienen 11 años, pero adelantaré y empezare el siguiente capitulo cuando son un poco mas grandes. Espero que les esté gustando!**


End file.
